MrCrayfish's Vehicle Mod - Wiki
'MrCrayfish's Vehicle Mod' Mailed models, custom animations, and the option to color them however you like. That's not even the best, a new update comes every week! So what are you waiting for, download this mod now! 'Download Links' NOTE: These links are 100% safe and verified. Do not download the same mod on unsupported or unsafe websites * Official Website - http://mrcrayfish.com/mods?id=vehicle * Curse Website - https://www.curseforge.com/minecraft/mc-mods/mrcrayfishs-vehicle-mod * Minecraft Curseforge - https://minecraft.curseforge.com/projects/mrcrayfishs-vehicle-mod OTHERS * Obfuscate (Required Libraries) - https://minecraft.curseforge.com/projects/obfuscate * Controllable (Supported Mod) Official Website - https://mrcrayfish.com/mods?id=controllable * Controllable (Supported Mod) Curse Website - https://www.curseforge.com/minecraft/mc-mods/controllable * Controllable (Supported Mod) Minecraft CurseForge '''- https://minecraft.curseforge.com/projects/controllable '''Additions * Vehicles # ATV (All Terrain Vehicle) # Dune Buggy Trike # Rave Couch # Shopping Cart # Go Kart # Mini Bike # Bumper Car # Jet Ski # Speed Boat # Aluminum Boat # Smart Car # Lawn Mower # Moped # Sports Plane # Bath # Golf Cart # Off Roader # Sofacopter # Tract * Trailers # Vehicle Trailer # Storage Trailer # Seeder # Fertilizer # Fluid Trailer * Blocks (Arranged by Version) # Traffic Cone # Boost Pad # Boost Ramp # Steep Boost Ramp # Fluid Extractor # Fluid Pump # Fluid Pipe # Fuel Drum and Industrial Fuel Drum # Gas Pump # Fluid Mixer # Vehicle Crate # Workstation # Jack * Items' (Arranged by Version)' # Small Engine ## Wood Tier ## Stone Tier ## Iron Tier ## Gold Tier ## Diamond Tier # Spray Can # Jerry Can # Blaze Juice Bucket # Ender Sap Bucket # Fuelium Bucket # Wrench # Industrial Jerry Can # Key # Panel # Large Engine ## Wood Tier ## Stone Tier ## Iron Tier ## Gold Tier ## Diamond Tier # Electric Engine ## Wood Tier ## Stone Tier ## Iron Tier ## Gold Tier ## Diamond Tier # Hammer # Wheel (Stock) # Wheel (Sports) # Wheel (Racing) # Wheel (Off Road) # Wheel (Snow) # Wheel (All Terrain) # Wheel (Plastic) # Get close to your seeder or trailer,then press the Ctrl button to attach your vehicle to an seeder or trailer. Videos MrCrayfish: * ✔ Working ATV in Minecraft! (BEST MOD EVER) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2NghXVee3HE * '✔ Crazy QUAD BIKES in Minecraft! (Every Colour) - '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kx5mhA6w7DI * '✔ DUNE BUGGY TRIKE in Minecraft! (Tutorial Included) - 'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A_OjIqYZRDQ * '✔ Working SOFA CAR in Minecraft! (DOWNLOAD LINK) - 'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GyE2VU0O81w * '✔ Working SHOPPING CART in Minecraft! - 'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lh5yvP7BL-0 * '✔ Working GO KART in Minecraft! - 'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cbTC8TY_WkM * '✔ Working MINI BIKE in Minecraft! (RACING TRACK FUN) - 'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-NX2c3kPKBA * '✔ NEW Upgrades to Vehicles! (Minecraft Mod) - 'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NYdsKzEMK3E * '✔ WHATS BEHIND THE DOOR (Vehicle Wednesday) - 'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tk7V8Xs3nJg * '✔ Working BUMPER CARS in Minecraft! (Vehicle Wednesdays) - 'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VqzM6LHEE2o * '✔ Working JET SKI in Minecraft! (Vehicle Wednesday) - 'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JgYJJwDCiuY * '✔ Working SPEED BOATS in Minecraft! (Vehicle Wednesday) - 'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YGrlpqMz6vs * '✔ 4 Person BOAT In Minecraft! (Vehicle Wednesday) - 'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PO5bD1Ys7xc * '✔ Working SMART CAR in Minecraft! (Vehicle Wednesday) - 'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CqSpj7F3Ks0 * '✔ THE NEW VEHICLE IS... (Minecraft) - 'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kwsPdZF24Bg * '✔ THE NEW VEHICLE IS. (Vehicle Wednesday) - 'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XpoyrQx3QEU * '✔ I ADDED A PLANE! (Vehicle Wednesday) - 'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v48O-K3jCHM * '✔ FORTNITE GOLF CART in Minecraft! (Vehicle Wednesday) - 'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WZUleVQ24-Q * '✔ Working TRAILER in Minecraft! (Vehicle Wednesday) - 'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QgnSFAabsqE * '✔ NEW and IMPROVED ATV! (Vehicle Wednesday) - 'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AEym76aYLlw * '✔ MrCrayfish's Vehicle Mod Boost Ramps (Vehicle Wednesday) - 'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yJ-otrZC1Mk * '✔ MrCrayfish's Vehicle Mod Jerry Cans (Vehicle Wednesday) - 'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fRON-wkDmRo * '✔ MrCrayfish's Vehicle Mod Fuel Ports (Vehicle Wednesday) - 'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TF-8sCEbhDw * '✔ The BIGGEST Vehicle in Minecraft! (Vehicle Wednesday) - 'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tcrbqlXKCvQ * '✔ MrCrayfish's Vehicle Mod Key System (Vehicle Wednesday) - 'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5iPGcsILFP0 * '✔ Working SOFACOPTER in Minecraft! (Vehicle Wednesday) - 'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qXj-iOG1GmM * '✔ CRAFTING SYSTEM in Vehicle Mod Part 1! (Vehicle Wednesday) - 'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NhFzIWr-fME * '✔ HOW TO CRAFT VEHICLES! (Vehicle Wednesday) - 'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GtTJPGebvTs * '✔ MrCrayfish's Vehicle Mod Upgraded Workstation! (Vehicle Wednesday) - 'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YvjAyYLHGmw * '✔ NEW Engines for Vehicles! (Vehicle Wednesday) - 'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t0k3zG_lztY * '✔ CREATE a Vehicle Workshop in Minecraft! (Vehicle Mod Update) - 'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e95283AW4Lk * '✔ Working STORAGE TRAILERS in Minecraft! (Vehicle Mod Update) - 'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bPWmaIFWNEw * '✔ FARMING SIMULATOR in Minecraft! (Vehicle Mod Update) - 'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IfmrbiEFRCY * '✔ Grow Crops QUICKER in Minecraft! (Vehicle Mod Update) - 'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_mCAw2CEytk * '✔ NEW Vehicle Damage! (Vehicle Mod Update) - 'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=27RM8KVmiig * '✔ Change the WHEELS on Your Vehicles! (Vehicle Mod Update) - 'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vmPsnYUsnV8 * '✔ NEW Fluid Trailer! (Vehicle Mod Update) - 'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jfPjLmmKnXA * '✔ FARMING TRACTOR in Minecraft! (Vehicle Mod Update) - 'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_p6HVqZO4Dg * '✔ Working GAS PUMP in Minecraft! (Vehicle Mod Update) - '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cmmvs7qKXrg Comments Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse